Wonderwall
by Queen of Autumn Ashes
Summary: Por intentar vengar a su hermano, su camino se cruza con el de un extraño joven que tiene un gran secreto que ocultar. Y después de aquella noche se desata algo entre ambos que no podrán controlar.


■ Copyrigth © Hajime Isayama.**  
><strong>■ _Wonderwall_ by Queen of Autumn Ashes  
>■ <strong>Characters<strong>**: **Mikasa A. | Levi | Anheru A. | Eren Y. | Annie L.  
>■ <strong>Genre:<strong> Drama | Supernatural | Misterio | Suspenso | Romance  
>■ <strong>Warning: <strong>Universo alterno | Vampiros | OoC | Palabras soeces | Rivamika | Ereannie  
>■ <strong>Credits: <strong>La imagen de la portada le pertenece a Antifashion19  
>■ <strong>Notes: <strong>¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin! Esta es la primera historia que hago de este fandom y de esta pareja. Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero la historia me pertenece, así que no permito que nadie la tome sin mi autorización.

Y si os gusta la historia, demostrad vuestro amor con un review porque un fanfic con reviews… es un fanfic feliz.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

* * *

><p>—Mi-mikasa —Armin intentó detenerla; sabía de lo que era capaz su amiga, pero también sabía lo que aquel joven le haría—, detente. Piensa lo que vas a hacer.<p>

—Armin, déjame —exigió y después le miró firmemente con sus ojos grises—, necesito hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo a Eren…

Luego de soltarse de su amigo se apresuró en correr para hallar a aquel hombre que había agredido a su hermano adoptivo, lo había golpeado brutalmente, dejándolo tirado en la calle mientras se desangraba y ahora este se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, luchando por su vida.

Necesitaba localizarlo y vengar a Eren ya que la policía no podía hacer nada al no existir pruebas de que él lo había agredido, y decidió que si ellos no harían nada por detenerlo, lo haría por su propia cuenta. Lo asesinaría. Y ahí estaba ella, corriendo entre las calles oscuras de la ciudad para encontrarlo, con un cuchillo escondido en su abrigo y trazando un plan para hacer que aquel hombre le siguiera a un lugar abandonado en donde no hubiera testigos; sabía que iría a la cárcel por el crimen que esperaba cometer.

Pero no le importaba mientras consiguiera vengar a Eren.

Y lo encontró, a aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Rivaille; estaba sentado en unas escaleras cerca de un pequeño parque. Controló su respiración y se acercó. La calle no estaba tan oscura como esperaba, a pesar de que no todas las farolas en la calle funcionaban y que las que sí lo hacían a cada rato parpadeaban, aún así no se iba a retractar… sin embargo lo reconoció, ese tal Rivaille era alumno de la misma escuela a la que ella, Eren y Armin asistían, pero de un grado superior.

Sintió que le hirvió la sangre al verlo tranquilo y bebiendo de un pequeño envase de cartón, mientras Eren se estaba muriendo.

—Rivaille —lo llamó.

Este le miró y ni siquiera se inmuto, a pesar de que ella había sacado el cuchillo de su abrigo y lo había empuñado hacia él.

—¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? —le pregunto. Después se levantó y sacudió sus ropas. Mikasa notó que aquel joven se había sentado debajo de un pañuelo para no ensuciar su pantalón—. Vienes a mí, blandiendo tu juguetito y creyendo que me quedaré aquí, esperando que me lo entierres.

Él sonrió muy levemente.

Mikasa se arrojó hacia Rivaille pero este esquivó velozmente el cuchillo, y la empujó hacia las escalares. Sin embargo ella aprovechó la oportunidad, recargó sus manos en el suelo y levantó su pie derecho para darle una patada en el rostro; él se sorprendió ante la habilidad que tenía aquella joven.

—Perra —soltó después que Mikasa lograra darle un golpe en la nariz, se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

Cuando logró quitarle el cuchillo, la sujetó de los hombros y le golpeó el estomago, sacándole todo el aire. Mikasa cayó en el suelo, con un inmenso dolor y sin poder respirar.

—Vete a casa, mocosa.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó, dejándola ahí, humillada al no poder vengar a su hermano. Mikasa se arrastró como pudo, cogió su cuchillo y después se levantó, decidida a seguirlo para volver a enfrentarlo; de pronto, alguien la sujetó por detrás y aunque ella luchó por zafarse, no logró hacerlo. Sólo pudo sentir como aquella persona le clavaba lo que parecían uno colmillos en el cuello y como después le succionaba su sangre, dejando caer un poco de este liquido carmesí sobre su piel.

Un gritó se escuchó y aquel ser la soltó, dejándola caer directamente al suelo. Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue a algunas personas acercarse hacia ella para ver si se encontraba bien, una de ellas se apresuraba en llamar una ambulancia mientras otra le hablaba para que no perdiera la conciencia; y entonces, entre todas esas personas, pudo distinguir a Rivaille que sólo le miraba fijamente…

* * *

><p>■ <strong>Final Notes: <strong>Espero no tardar en actualizar y que este pequeño prólogo les haya llamado la atención. De antemano gracias por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo para leerlo.


End file.
